<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're difficult, but so am I by ningningbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263158">you're difficult, but so am I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningningbin/pseuds/ningningbin'>ningningbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Inspired By What's Wrong With Secretary Kim? (TV), Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, M/M, Pining, angst because i can't survive without a healthy shot of angst, coo sunghoon has a huge crush on his pa, i aged them all up!, i put txt in here because i ran out of characters, jay and sunghoon are half brothers, pa extraordinaire kim sunoo, proposal au, rated t for cursing, this is definitely the plot of some hallmark movie somewhere, this is one huge mix of all the aus i don't wanna write separately</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningningbin/pseuds/ningningbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Sunoo hadn't meant to sign himself up for so much trouble when he landed a job as the infamously difficult Park Sunghoon's personal assistant out of desperation, but he's gotta admit—some people really are worth the mess they bring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're difficult, but so am I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have no excuse for writing this lmfao, i just recently rewatched the movie and decided to put sunsun in this position yet again. AND you know what else I watched? WHAT'S WRONG WITH SECRETARY KIM. Why the fake dating trope? i may have also recently rewatched to all the boys i've loved before</p><p>they're aged up! sunghoon is the coo, and sunoo is his assistant.<br/>jay is the cfo, jungwon WAS his assistant till they started dating and he found a job elsewhere<br/>jay and sunghoon are half brothers<br/>heeseung is sunghoon and jay's cousin<br/>niki and jake are sunghoon's only friends</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Did you just yell at Beomgyu this morning?" Sunoo sweeps into the young COO's room, balancing a tray of two coffees, one iced and the other piping hot. Park Sunghoon, young, detached, and cold... he's bound to develop some weird preferences when he's been shoved into the industry at such an early age. From what Sunoo's managed to gather, Sunghoon had apparently been a prodigy since birth, speeding through years of education without taking a single break just so he could graduate early and have a hand at managing his father's (<em>step-</em>father's) business.</p><p> </p><p>So when Sunghoon asks that Sunoo brings him coffee like this, he doesn't question it. He knows that Sunghoon inhales coffee like it's air, knows that he finishes the iced Americano just in time for the hot one to cool enough that it won't burn his throat when it goes down.</p><p> </p><p>As per usual, Sunghoon merely hums as a response, because years of not <em>actually </em>having a circle of friends have clearly taken a toll on his socializing skills—he thinks that <em>humming</em>, or on worse occasions, <em>grunting</em>, is a good enough reply to most things. It's the reason why he forks out extra salary to keep Sunoo at boring galas and events to keep a bunch of rich people entertained on <em>his </em>behalf. While he sequesters himself in a private room, doors locked and shut, so he can keep working through the night.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo had promised to only stay here till he could afford to go job-hunting again, something that's more up his lane. But truth is, he's grown rather attached to this grumpy, scowling boss of his who thinks smiling too much is bad for his health (he'd actually sent Sunoo an <em>article</em> before, warning him not to smile too much lest his lifespan is cleaved half by some force in the universe that detests warmth). So he can't really leave—not when the pay is <em>this</em> good, too. It isn't his passion, but it's alright. Not many people can land a job this cushy in times like these.</p><p> </p><p>He flits to the COO's side and places the coaster down so he can arrange both of the man's orders side by side.</p><p> </p><p>It's not like this job brings him many disadvantages... it's just that—it's when he's being pushed into executing trivial tasks like running three-four times a day for his boss's coffee that he can <em>very, very</em> clearly picture himself writing. Typing away, shrimping over his laptop for twelve hours a day, the thrill of meeting deadlines nipping at his feet. He likes writing, and he wants to do it for a living. It's just that wherever he goes, Sunoo's just 'not what they're looking for' or 'not enough'.</p><p> </p><p>He kinda gets it. Just because you like something, doesn't necessarily mean you'd excel at it after all.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo notes the two fingers that Sunghoon is pressing to his temple while his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. Digging into his pocket, Sunoo produces two <em>Advils</em> pre-wrapped with a piece of tissue. He keeps a steady supply of these around because, well, they're really an extension of your limbs when your boss sleeps four hours a day and works for the other twenty. He carefully positions the pills right next to his coffee and starts to back up.</p><p> </p><p>Until he realizes that Sunghoon's broken from his trance to stare at his assistant intensely.</p><p> </p><p>He still doesn't speak, though.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunghoon-ssi, is something wrong?" he tentatively asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you in a relationship?"</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo tries to school his expression into one that doesn't give away his shock, but he's not sure if he's quite succeeded. He shifts uncertainly on his feet before he answers, "...No."</p><p> </p><p>"So you wouldn't know how a relationship works," Sunghoon guesses, already looking like Sunoo's lost his interest. If Sunoo lingers for another two seconds he'd be asked to leave. Thing is, he doesn't want to. Not when his pride has just suffered a pretty big hit—<em>what,</em> just because he's not in one <em>currently,</em> it means that he's had no experience at all? He's <em>twenty-six!</em> The only reason why he doesn't have ample time to go out to bars and clubs or cafes to have a meet-cute with the love of his life is precisely because of one Park Sunghoon.</p><p> </p><p>He's only considered good at this job because he dedicates his entire conscious life to clearing obstacles out Sunghoon's way before he even meets them.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo presses his lips together, the tray to the front of his shirt. "You're mistaken. I know <em>plenty</em> about relationships," he sniffs affectedly. "My life before this job wasn't a vicious cycle of eating, sleeping and working after all."</p><p> </p><p>"I know a jab when I hear one, Sunoo-ssi."</p><p> </p><p>"Good to know, Sunghoon-ssi." He ducks his head to appear more respectful but he knows that the older man very well catches the smirk on his mouth. And maybe this is another reason why he doesn't want to up and leave. Banter between them is easy, and Sunoo is going to miss rectifying every detail Sunghoon misses. When the tie round his neck is lopsided, when he's accidentally stained the cuffs on his shirts with coffee, when he's far too exhausted to catch the typos in his documents...</p><p> </p><p>Besides, he really does enjoy being the only guy in the office that Sunghoon can stand being around.</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon leans back into his chair and sighs into his ceiling. Sunoo's the only person he ever lets himself fray in front of. Whenever he sees Sunghoon droop into his little moments, all he wants to do is reach out to wind the stray threads of man around his finger and allow him to unravel, stop him from being so wound up all the time.</p><p> </p><p>But he knows his boundaries well, and he understands that Sunghoon probably stays guarded for good reason, so he keeps his distance.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you being overworked, Sunoo? Because I could hire a junior assistant to help you out. I don't want to distract you from your actual job—maybe I could get an intern..."</p><p> </p><p>"The last time we had this conversation, you got someone for me who couldn't even last a week," he reminds the man with a smile, although it's pretty devoid of humor. He cocks his head and tries to decipher the look on Sunghoon's face, though Sunoo's only ever seen variations of one expression. "It's you, sir—you're a little scary to be around."</p><p> </p><p>"Me?"</p><p> </p><p>"You never smile."</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, Sunghoon's scowl deepens the moment Sunoo's grin grows wider. "And you smile too much."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please, sir, I'm only trying to give you a few more moments with this pretty face before you ask me to leave you alone," Sunoo says as he gestures to his face, pride helping his heart take flight when he sees that he's managed to ease some of the tension off Sunghoon's face. The latter only splutters and reddens violently, hands going up to his collar to pull at it. He creeps closer to his boss, snatching the opportunity to pry secrets from the man in a rare moment such as this—it's really not every day that Sunghoon lets his guard down. "So, what's got you suddenly thinking about relationships? Someone on your mind?" he sing-songs.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo settles into the chair opposite Sunghoon's and pats the armrests. "I'll wait."</p><p> </p><p>"Sunoo, someone sees you like this and you'll be giving them a reason to fire you," Sunghoon tries to evade the topic exasperatedly. Well, Sunoo hadn't been hired for his tenacity for nothing—he chases after well-concealed truths like police sniffer dogs. He crosses his legs and mirrors Sunghoon's pose, right down to the detail of his clasped hands on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, might I remind you that you're the only one who can fire me?" He fiddles with his bangs, trying to blow them so they aren't poking his eyes. "What are the chances of you firing your favorite employee? I'd say, knowing you, they're pretty low."</p><p> </p><p>Drumming his hands against the mahogany table, Sunghoon exhales sharply. "I hate how you have leverage against me."</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo offers him a wicked grin and leans forward to nudge the iced Americano towards his boss with a wink. "Now spill. I got this coffee for you after all. Do you know how hard it is for me to run to and from Starbucks with your thousand degree Americano? One of my hands always feels like it's going to go numb and the other like I'm about to get blisters. <em>These. Pretty. Hands!"</em></p><p> </p><p>"You do have pretty hands..." mourns Sunghoon. "I really need to get you an assistant soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Only if you promise not to yell at them when I'm not around." Sunoo pulls a pen from the holder and tucks it into his own pocket. He has his own standard office stationery that their company so kindly provides, but if you have access to better ones like these, why not take the opportunity? He sneaks one out with him every time he's running a little low. They have a great grip, and it's just the right kind of heaviness that really brings in the luxurious feel. The best part about it—undisputedly the gold-engraved 'PSH' lettering on its side.</p><p> </p><p>Whenever Sunghoon leaves his hermit shell to venture into the world beyond his office, he always makes sure to drop one of those pens onto Sunoo's desk, and even if he isn't around, he'll still return to see one laying neatly right on the stack of documents he's been examining.</p><p> </p><p>"Really, how do you expect me to explain to them that you don't really hate them—it's just that you're incapable of using those facial muscles around your mouth? I know doing what you do is stressful, but no one's really out to get you by getting your coffee orders wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You </em>remember my coffee orders. And organize everything perfectly."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm also the best person you will ever meet in your life probably... Don't distract me, Park."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll have you know that's incredibly disrespe—"</p><p> </p><p>"Who's the person on your mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly?"</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo nods eagerly, even standing up so he can spread his fingers out wide around his palms to emphasize how serious he is about this. </p><p> </p><p>"You."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There's been a message-carrying stork that'd dropped by the office today. And it's not delivering babies but straight-up dumping bombs on Sunoo's head instead. And strangely enough? Sunghoon really resembles this white little bird.</p><p> </p><p>"Um." Sunoo pauses, just to let himself replay that scene over in his head again. "Me?"</p><p> </p><p>There's no mirth on Sunghoon's face, not even a telling twitch of his lips. Sunghoon is just... being perfectly serious right now. In stark contrast to every one of their moments before this, Sunoo feels like he's lost control over the situation altogether. See, being with Sunghoon without blowing his short-fuse is a <em>very </em>precise science. Sunghoon chases after perfection like a rabbit going after a damn carrot. Once he's had a taste of it, he won't be able to live without it. So Sunoo's had the responsibility of keeping that fragile balance in check shoved into his hands, and he's always the one regulating and maneuvering the strings so that everything is in order to keep the world peace.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, he feels like a puppet master who's let the strings slip from his grip.</p><p> </p><p>"See, Sunoo ssi," Sunghoon clears his throat, "I'm in a predicament. To put it quite plainly, I might just be in deep shit."</p><p> </p><p>"How deep are we talking?"</p><p> </p><p>"About neck level."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. <em>Oh."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, so. I <em>know</em> this is extremely unprofessional and preposterous a proposal, but I need you to hear me out. I'm not asking you to say yes just yet—just. Listen. I <em>may</em> have lied to my family about having a long-time boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo lets his shoulders drop in relief as he sucks in a strained breath. "Ah... that's always a recipe for disaster."</p><p> </p><p>"I had to find out the hard way," Sunghoon admits solemnly. "So, <em>again,</em> I really don't want to be asking you to go out your way to do something this huge for me, but besides you, I really couldn't think of anyone who knows me as well as you do. <em>And</em>, you know, the added plus is that my family doesn't know you."</p><p> </p><p>The younger male lets himself turn this over in his head a few times. "You're asking me to fake-date you, is that right?"</p><p> </p><p>"How'd you catch on so easily?"</p><p> </p><p>"I watch a lot of romcoms at work."</p><p> </p><p>"Kim Sunoo—"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just kidding, sir. I just watch a lot of romcoms. In the safety and comfort of my own home where my boss isn't breathing down my neck. Well, enough to know where this is heading anyway..."</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon narrows his eyes suspiciously and tries to fend off the curiosity from reaching his features. "Huh. Well, so what comes next usually?"</p><p> </p><p>Slipping the pen out from his pocket again, Sunoo starts waving it around like he's building a storyboard in the air. "I'm guessing... there's either going to be a gala, a family gathering, <em>or</em> a holiday getaway where a group of ridiculously filthy rich people converges on a—let's see, a private island or a yacht party that you've been told to bring your boyfriend to." He sees the shock bleed into Sunghoon's eyes and unlatch his jaws and it's satisfying to see Sunghoon so taken aback, so he lets himself continue, "<em>And </em>you know what else I see? Two words: <em>o</em><em>vertime pay."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's a given," Sunghoon mumbles, rubbing his nape with the heel of his hand. He unwraps the tissue-wrapped pills and pops them into his mouth, swallowing them dry. Sunoo only peers at him with a grimace, almost as though the pills are stuck in <em>his</em> throat and not the man's. He shudders—if this unsociable, frosty, stony guy is about to be his fake boyfriend, he's got his work cut out for him.</p><p> </p><p>"So, which one of the above is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're taking this surprisingly well," remarks Sunghoon as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Again, I'm really sorry to have to ask you to do something like this. You have to understand, it's because I have no other choice that I've even <em>considered</em> taking up more of your time than I already have. It's a—it's a three-week trip. <em>Well</em>, nearly a three-week trip. About sixteen or seventeen days. Now, I know what you're thinking—it's crazy to even <em>think </em>about leaving work for so long. I'll be bringing work there, so don't worry about that."</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, that was the least of Sunoo's concern. So much so that it hasn't even crossed his mind. What he's <em>actually </em>already jumped to picturing, is serene beaches with foaming cerulean waves crashing into rocks while he relaxes under palm trees... And the money! He's going to be paid <em>more</em> for doing, well, what he's already been incorporating into his life for the past year. He wakes up, babysits Sunghoon, the world's biggest <em>Boss Baby</em>, and goes back to the comfort of the king-sized bed he's managed to purchase with this shiny salary.</p><p> </p><p>No, thinking about it like this—<em>fuck</em> relationships. Who needs an actual boyfriend when you can get paid for fake-dating the COO of a business conglomerate mega giant? Look, Sunoo isn't materialistic. He's opportunistic, <em>and</em> smart about his decisions.</p><p> </p><p>Sixteen days of cocktails and sleeping in...</p><p> </p><p>He's already on the plane.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm totally okay with that, sir. Sunghoon. <em>Sunghoon-ah</em>—how's that sound? I'm sort of a natural at this."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a little suspicious that you're so <em>ready," </em>Sunghoon points out gruffly. "We'll work out the terms and the specifics later, after work. I have a bunch of files to attend to and don't think this gives you any reason to slack off at work either. And you'll have to call me hyung. I'm literally a year older than you."</p><p> </p><p>"What is the age card when we're basically long-time boyfriends?" Sunoo drawls out each word so that they reach Sunghoon's reddening ears perfectly pronounced. He stands up and holds out a hand that Sunghoon cautiously accepts. "Fine, I'll go back to work now, but you aren't allowed to pretend you never made this proposal in the first place when the clock strikes six pm. I don't want my boss going all <em>Cinderella </em>on me."</p><p> </p><p>"I think you mean you don't want me chickening out on you," the man corrects, but Sunoo wags a finger at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I meant what I said. So you better have meant what <em>you </em>said, too." Sunoo drops their hands and he pats himself on the shoulder like it's a job well done. "Well, Sunghoon-ah, I'll meet you at six."</p><p> </p><p>He spins around with much more theatricality than needed, and leaves with his heart on cloud nine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What do you keep looking at the clock?" Beomgyu unceremoniously drops the stack of papers onto his desk and leans over the divider to peer down, clearly expecting some juicy new gossip circulating the office. He takes the stapler into his hands and begins clicking it, dropping wasted staples all over his space. Sunoo looks up and glares at the boy. "Hey, let me do this at least, okay? You don't know how stressful it is to deal with a boss who hates you..."</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't hate anyone," Sunoo defends the guy, snatching the stapler back from Beomgyu's hands. He'd rather not put anything that could be classified as a weapon under Beomgyu's care. He boasts a history of high performances and efficiency, but the guy's penchant for mischief oftentimes leads to much use for bandaids and iodine around the office.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu pouts. "Easy for you to say. I've never seen him yell at <em>you</em>."</p><p> </p><p>He wants to refute that, but really, he can't. The worst he'd experienced with Sunghoon's infamous temper is some mild annoyance and nothing beyond that.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo can't keep his mind off of the trip—<em>he's really about to get paid for spending time vacationing.</em> Sunghoon hasn't divulged the specifics, but he can only imagine how fun it'll be to finally be given some time to properly unwind and undo all the knots he's developed since he came here. Of course, he's going to have to see Sunghoon's face every day, but at least his boss is objectively cute. Not that he's spent a few breaks mooning over Sunghoon's face and appreciating his presence. But it's not like it's illegal either.</p><p> </p><p>He swivels around in his chair to peer into Sunghoon's office, and realizes that the man is actually standing at the windows, blinders drawn up so he can monitor everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon's already looking at them when Sunoo finds his eyes. Panicked, he pats Beomgyu on the arm and whispers, "If you're not up for another round of scolding, I suggest you go back to work right now. He's looking right at us."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," Beomgyu curses, the corners of his lips pulled down in an exaggerated manner. "He's like fucking Freddie Krueger or something."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Go</em>," he urges.</p><p> </p><p>Begrudgingly, Beomgyu detaches himself from Sunoo's divider and throws a small smile over his shoulder, "Talk later!"</p><p> </p><p>Spinning back to reassure Sunghoon, who hasn't budged a single inch (Beomgyu is definitely right about that Freddie Krueger part) Sunoo flashes his boss two shiny thumbs up and mimes typing away at his keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks he might be hallucinating, but he could've sworn he saw Sunghoon smile before the blinds snapped back down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's exactly five minutes past six when Sunghoon strides up to his place and raps on the divider, shaking off some of the memos he'd haphazardly put up as gentle reminders for his tasks and the deadlines looming over him. Sunoo groans and nearly upsets the cup of tea on his desk, and if it weren't for Sunghoon's quick reflexes, he would've had to reprint about a hundred pages. Glowering, he meets Sunghoon's nervous, erratic eyes and tries to convey the string of curses he can't exactly voice out in the middle of his workplace. Especially not to his boss.</p><p> </p><p>"It's six, why are you still<em> here</em>," his boss not-so-subtly hints with a wriggle of his brows. Sunghoon would make a bad spy—a <em>terrible</em> one. In addition to his hulking height, he's also really bad at blending into backgrounds, be it his manner of speech or overflowing practiced grace or, well, his looks.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo's pretty immune to attractive faces himself—years of experience with beautiful boys have taught him that the foulest of personalities can take root in anyone—but he has to admit that Sunghoon's really distracting. Especially when he doesn't know people are watching—the older man gets really absorbed in his work a lot of the times, and Sunoo's noticed that he has a habit of pouting his lips when he's reading over documents and flipping through files.</p><p> </p><p>And with how often he forgets to eat because of work, Sunoo sometimes really sees his boss as an overgrown man-child he has to babysit.</p><p> </p><p>He usually finds him cute.</p><p> </p><p>Just not now.</p><p> </p><p>"I was writing something and now I've forgotten what it was! Damn it, it was a good one too," he hisses. "Might I remind you that not an hour ago you sent me an email to remind me to get this done by <em>today?"</em></p><p> </p><p>"That <em>is</em> pretty important..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yup. I'm glad we agree," Sunoo says through his smile, then goes back to his laptop screen. When he looks up, he realizes that Sunghoon's still loitering near the copy machine opposite his desk, mindlessly pressing random buttons on the touch-screen panel. One moment he's watching his boss, and the next, Beomgyu's invaded his line of sight and is mouthing, '<em>What's wrong with him now?'</em></p><p> </p><p>Another stack of old files piled into a box gets kicked into the already-limited space under his desk and Sunoo has to repress the urge to tear his hair out. "You're done with that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm clocking out soon," Beomgyu announces, floating into his cubicle to peer at the random ornaments Sunoo had brought from home.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, could you do me a favor?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no," Beomgyu exhales, hands on his hips as he stares at the screen. "You're passing that back to me, aren't you?" </p><p> </p><p>"I was already 80% done with it anyway. All you have to do is add the closing and tidy it up, then send it to him."</p><p> </p><p>"What are <em>you</em> going to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Working overtime, just like you," Sunoo exhales, then drops the file he's been working on into the email for his grimacing colleague. "It's really not going to take more than ten minutes," he promises with a sorry smile, "<em>and</em> I'll owe you one for this."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu's work phone rings with the notification of the received email and he pulls it out his pocket, scowling at the message. As he trudges back to his place, he pats Sunoo on the shoulder and says under his breath, "Helping you out isn't a problem Sunoo, but I wish you wouldn't keep putting your life on hold for work. It's one thing to be responsible and a good worker and another to be putting your <em>actual</em> priorities below... this. Just take care, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Stunned, all Sunoo manages in the end is a soft, 'thank you' that he isn't even sure if Beomgyu heard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He's settled into the same chair he had invited himself onto this afternoon, except this time he's actually kind of nervous for what's to come. Sunghoon doesn't look like he knows what to say either, so it's quiet in the room till Sunoo clears his throat to remind Sunghoon to get the ball rolling.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you stop pacing the room? It's making me panic," Sunoo points out.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Sunghoon apologizes meekly, then strides over to his place again to shuffle some papers and rearrange them properly.</p><p> </p><p>"So... where do we start?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know!" the confessions busts out of Sunghoon's chest like it's been harbored in there for far too long. Sunghoon usually looks disheveled at the end of long day, but he appears to be twice as frazzled today. "I take it you know this isn't the kind of thing I do on the daily... It's not like I just go around introducing fake, '<em>long-time'</em> boyfriends to my family all the time, you know? I don't know where to start or what to do or if this is even going to work. <em>What if</em> it doesn't work and they catch on right away? I'm going to <em>die."</em></p><p> </p><p>Sunoo's eyes widen—he hadn't known this was going to be a life-or-death type of situation. Perhaps he'd bitten off more than he can chew right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, how about we calm down first?" he suggests. "Just, maybe—let's start with the situation with your family. Run me through it and we'll see what we have to do."</p><p> </p><p>"How are you not freaking out? Like, <em>I'm</em> freaking out!"</p><p> </p><p>"Just. Take a deep breath and sit down," Sunoo urges the older man, pouring him a glass of water and pushing it over. "This is my area of expertise, remember?" he tries to joke, "I'll make you sit down and watch a few of my favorite romcoms with me and suddenly this won't seem so impossible."</p><p> </p><p>To his relief, Sunghoon actually downs the glass of water as he's told and even musters up a weak smile to offer Sunoo.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess, Sunoo... Really, I mean it when I say that you can choose to back out at any time."</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm telling you, I get that. Completely. So just explain to me the situation and we figure out where to go from there, yeah?" he coaxes gently.</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon collapses into his seat and sucks in a sharp breath. "Where the hell do I even begin." Sunoo trusts his instincts and doesn't push it—he lets the older man take his time sorting out all the shit that must be clogging up his brain and eventually, Sunghoon starts speaking, "For as long as I can remember, my family's been... adamant that I need to get a partner of some sorts. They think I have no life outside work—"</p><p> </p><p>"A viable concern," Sunoo cuts in, and Sunghoon shoots him a look. "Sorry, that's the last time I'll interrupt. I swear it."</p><p> </p><p>"And long story short, last weekend I stupidly decided to attend my first family gathering in months and they went too far by <em>alluding</em> to the fact that they have a few marriageable candidates waiting for me, whatever the fuck that means." Sunghoon pours himself another glass of water and swallows a mouthful like it's a fistful of broken glass. "Actually, I know exactly what that means—they're getting impatient and if I don't want to cooperate, then they'll <em>make</em> me cooperate. It doesn't help that my brother recently got himself a fiance."</p><p> </p><p>"So you lied?" Sunoo continues for him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>No</em>, okay, maybe? Yes, fine—I <em>lied</em>. I just wanted them to get off my back! And the thing is, I <em>really</em> thought it was going to work—until they started poking around because my brother won't stop pestering me for details and now here we are: a few weeks away from one huge torture-fest featuring a family of vultures ready to tear me apart."</p><p> </p><p>He spies the look on Sunoo's face and jumps to mitigate it, "It's not as bad as I make it sound. I just really detest being around family."</p><p> </p><p>"Are they <em>that </em>bad?" Sunoo winces.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just say they're experienced and definitely know how to tell lies from, well... the truth. If you're really able to commit, cause I don't want to bribe you or anything, then we kind of really have to go all out to convince them."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it isn't that hard after all and you just hate relationships?" Sunoo casually puts out there. "I mean, what we have going on at the office isn't <em>that</em> different, you know? I take care of you, keep all your favorites memorized, and I make sure you never fall sick. Throw in a couple of kisses and pre-planned hugs and it'll look like something real."</p><p> </p><p>An appalled look crosses Sunghoon's face as he draws back, "W-we're going to have to do all of that?"</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo attempts to shrug it off but he knows his face is already burning at the thought of being the only one who's taken it that far in his brain. But really, can you blame him? Just minutes ago Sunghoon had been going on and on about how difficult it would be to convince his family that he had gotten himself a boyfriend... "I mean, if that's what's needed to make them think it's actually real. Are they already halfway there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Where, Jeju?" Sunghoon asks, puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>"No—" Sunoo hadn't actually thought that his boss would actually be this dumb. No, that's mean—<em>naive.</em> He'd settle for that. "As in, on a scale of one to ten, how likely are they to believe that you have really have been dating someone in secret?"</p><p> </p><p>The older man turns on his contemplative version of his trademark scowl as he drums his fingers against the desk. "I don't know... But I'd say very low. I always told them that I'd avoid marriage like it's the plague."</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo only offers him a tight smile. He doesn't even know why his boss would think this could work in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, how long have we been dating?"</p><p> </p><p>"How long?"</p><p> </p><p>"They're going to want to know every detail, especially if you've been denying the existence of your '<em>long-term boyfriend' </em>for the better half of your life," he reasons.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right. Let's do... ten months? It can't be anything more than a year since that would, you know, translate into this being very highly unprofessional."</p><p> </p><p>"Ten months, Sunghoon ssi? It takes <em>way </em>longer than two months to even get me out on a first date." Sunghoon doesn't know how to answer that and Sunoo can tell, so like the good PA he is, he saves Sunghoon the embarrassment of blubbering like a fish out of water for a few awkward minutes. "Look, it's doable. Don't worry about it <em>at all</em> and put your trust in me like always, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Like clockwork, Sunghoon reminds him again, "It's not going to be easy."</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo rolls his eyes good-naturedly and says, "I was told it wouldn't be easy working with you—"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, HR <em>said </em>that?"</p><p> </p><p>"—but I still managed to work my magic and have now enchanted you! You are a little <em>less</em> of a crabby hobbit than you were when we first met. Don't worry. We'll work everything out and you'll see it's going to be fine," he says, giving his little speech as much pep as he can muster.</p><p> </p><p>"You really don't have to do this."</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon looks pained, like someone's sticking needles into his arms and expecting him to remain still.</p><p> </p><p>"Except I was stuck with my student debt for a long time, and I'm telling you that even if you've never tried it before, having a boyfriend is fun. Especially if <em>I'm</em> the boyfriend in question. But you know what'll make the experience twice as better?"</p><p> </p><p>"Overtime pay," his boss repeats from memory monotonously, though even he can't help but let an amused chuckle go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That's really all Sunoo thought there was to it.</p><p> </p><p>He's about to find out just <em>how</em> wrong he'd been.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY CNY!!!!!! </p><p>I've always wanted to write the office romance trope for the LONGEST time and i recently re-watched the proposal and couldn't get it out my mind so BAM this was born. also, in the same week i rewatched both TATBILB movies and i wanted to incorporate the cliche but gold fake-dating trope. i wanted to make sunghoon not a crappy boss but more like one who's incredibly particular and dence and practical, which is the opposite of all that sunoo's character here represents, so!!</p><p>i hope you join the ride! it's gonna be messy &gt;:}</p><p>and, why not admit it, the drama here is going to be very heavily inspired by the greatest of all tv shows-- 90 day fiance.</p><p>MY TWITTER IS @ricecookerym and</p><p>https://curiouscat.qa/ricecookerym    &lt;&lt;&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>